My Best Mice
My Best Mice is a 2001 animated comedy stick figure film produced by RMS Feature Animation. My Best Mice was the first feature-length stick figure film and the first theatrical film produced by RMS Feature Animation. The film was directed by Robert Slave, and co-directed by DJW Studios founder Damen Walker. It was released on August 24, 2001. This was the only full-length feature from RMS Feature Animation before the studio changed its name to RMS Studios in 2002. Damen Walker, the co-director of the film, announced that two sequels are in the works, titled My Best Mice 2 and My Best Mice 3. My Best Mice 2 was set to be released at May 3, 2017. However, the release date for My Best Mice 3 has to be confirmed. Plot Three anthropomorphic colored mice named Elliot, Mort, and Frank find themselves in a summer camp and meet Matt, a beyond ordinary ten-year old human who has difficulties fitting in due to his habit of talking to animals. Matt tries to show human technology to the three mice while hiding them from his parents, his fellow campers, and the counselor. Eventually, he gets busted and forced to get rid of the mice before the counselor calls the exterminator on them. Matt decides to run away from camp and bring the mice with him in order to reduce their risk of being attacked by the exterminator. When they end up lost in the middle of the woods, they find a laboratory disguised as an abandoned "DO NOT ENTER" toolshed, owned by Professor C. Pussycat, whose invention "The Micemorpher" will turn whoever/whatever its laser beam touches into mice for Pussycat to eat. It's up to Matt and his pet mice to save the camp and prove that not all small rodents are as bad as they seem to be. Voice cast Main characters *Robert Slave as Matthew "Matt" +, a young boy who could talk to animals *Jeff Bennett as Elliot, gray mouse + *Kel Mitchell as Mort, blue mouse + *Maurice LaMarche as Frank, green mouse + Supporting characters *Tim Curry as Professor C. Pussycat - *Catherine O'Hara as Matt's mother + *Liam Neeson as Matt's step-father, an exterminator - *Jim Cummings as Matt's divorced father + *Rob Paulsen as Ralph, Matt's best friend + *Kath Soucie as Denni, a bratty girl whom Matt has a crush on + *Nicolas Cage as Matt's grandfather + *Steven Blum as Norby, Matt's all-time rival - *Alec Baldwin as Dodger the Dog + *Zach Braff as Scamper the Squirrel + *Jodi Benson as Scampress the Squirrel + *Kurtwood Smith as Gomez the Gopher + *Steve Buscemi as Stinky the Skunk + *Roz Ryan as Edwina the Weasel + More coming soon! Legends *A "+" indicates that the character is good. *A "-" indicates that the character is a villain/bully. *A "- / +" indicates that the character started out bad, but turned good later in the movie. *A "+ / -" indicates that the character turned from good to bad near the end of the movie. Production TBA Marketing Trailers *The film's teaser trailer was released on October 25, 2000. *The first theatrical trailer for the film was released on April 3, 2001. *The second theatrical trailer was released on July 21, 2001. Home media *''My Best Mice'' was released on VHS and DVD on January 8, 2001. *A tenth anniversary DVD/Blu-ray combo pack was released on September 20, 2011. Soundtrack My Best Mice: Music from the Motion Picture is the soundtrack to the 2001 RMS Feature Animation film My Best Mice. It was released via the Greenyworld Records label on August 7, 2001. All tracks composed by Rupert Gregson-Williams. # Prologue # Matt Goes Camping # Elliot, Mort, & Frank # Looking at Human Stuff # A Squeakload of Trouble # Professor C. Pussycat's Theme # Operation: Ditch the Camp! # Exterminator Arrives # Cheesy Hallucinations # Lost Cooler # Talking Rodent Support # I'll Do It Mice-Self # A Pussycat Goes Too Far # Exterminator Cancels # Homecoming Gallery Mybestmiceteaserposter.png|Teaser poster #1 Mybestmiceelliotposter.png|Elliot character poster Mybestmicemortposter.png|Mort character poster Mybestmicefrankposter.png|Frank character poster Category:Films Category:RMS Studios Wiki